


The Early Morning

by SwiftSwagger



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Fingering, Biting, Clothed Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Other, Sleep talking, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of death, mentions of anal sex, technically primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger
Summary: Bloodhound is woken up by their body's urges, but Mirage is fast asleep. What ever will they do?
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any criticism, I am constantly working to improve my writing and it really helps a lot. This work was only lightly beta read by someone. If there are any pronoun mistakes or things you feel need to be tagged please let me know! Translations at the end for Bloodhound.

There was an uncomfortable tickling sensation at the back of Bloodhound's neck that lifts them from their deep slumber. Letting out a rough breath and squirming their head against the pillow before quickly reaching up to grab at whatever was causing the sensation, smearing their hand against droplets of sweat and a tangle of baby hairs. Bloodhound huffs out in frustration at being woken up by something so simple and lets their eyes open to the blur of a familiar bedroom.

Streaks of light are filtering through the edges of a thick black curtain at the window allowing for them to see the pale teal of the walls, thick with photographs and posters. Clothing messily scattered about the floor and abandoned glasses of champaign at a desk nearby. Closing their eyes they shifted with a pleasant smile recalling the night before and leaned into the scent of faint cologne, over priced hair products, and natural musk coming from the owner of said room.

The hunter had their body completely enveloped up against Elliott's back. It was during their shuffling to get closer to the comfort of their partner that they realized why their senses had been hyper active earlier. There was a distinct throbbing between their legs that forces a short hiss from their lips that spills into a shaky breath against the back of Elliott's head. Hound shifted their legs and felt exactly how far along their arousal was. Perchance a pleasant dream they could not remember? No, more likely it was merely the memories of their victory in the game and subsequent celebration together.

Elliott, ever the deep sleeper, had yet to even budge to the fussing of his partner. One of the trickster's hands was slung over his own shoulder in a loose hug and the other arm flopped out onto the extra plush bed. His hair was an absolute mess and the smallest dabbling of drool coming his his cheek. Elliott was completely unaware of the current situation. Something that Bloodhound was observing as an opportunity.

Tucking their chin over Elliott's shoulder they gave a passing kiss to a couple fingertips of the others hand and nosed into the skin of his neck. Taking a much deeper breath off their lover's skin and letting their arousal start to filter in higher. Bloodhound let a hand smooth over the dip in his waist and over the rippled stomach, playfully fluttering their fingers around the groomed trail of hairs there.

The man had always slept strictly naked and Hound was never more thankful for that fact. Dragging their dull nails over his pelvis and into the soft curls around his groin. Letting their fingertips dip through them to loosely wrap around his flaccid cock, getting a jolt of pleasure that dragged up their spine in the form of a soft shiver.

With a new rush of arousal came more slickness between their closed legs. Shuffling themself closer up against Mirage's rear and letting their hips grind forward, anything for a bit of relief, even just that bit of friction against their clit through the thick fabric of the boy-shorts they wore was enough to get them shuddering. 

Bloodhound blamed this mood all on Elliott.

**\--------**

"It seems this little experiment has come to a conclusion..."

The muffled voice of Caustic came in closer. Heavy boots crunched over broken glass and bullet casings. Slowly approaching Bloodhound who was crawling towards a mastiff that had been left behind by another opponent of the match. The progress they were making was unfortunately much slower than Caustic's steps. The poison got through a crack in their breathing apparatus causing massive irritation to the scar tissue of their throat and sneaking up to blur their eyes. The full pressure of the larger man stepped slowly onto their ankle making Bloodhound slam their fist into the floorboards and let out a muffled sound of pain.

"What a shame I wont get to see you squirm till the end. It's my favorite part." The hunter could feel the gun being lifted to the back of their head, body screaming at them to defend themself. Scrambling forward as much as they could to the uneven image of several blurry shotguns. Grabbing at the wrong one, hand falling through a duplicate created by their own irritated eyes. 

"Woah, woah, woah! That doesn't look like much of a fair fight!" Mirage's voice was spoken somewhere above them at the nearby window. Caustic quickly turned the gun towards the voice and fired, watching the decoy fizzle out from existence. The chemist immediately went on the defensive and stepping off from Bloodhound, turning around to see several copies of Mirage approaching through the dissipating gas in the room.

Bloodhound propped themself up against the wall. Reaching up and quickly plugging in scrapes of bandages into the crack of their mask, stopping the flow enough that the filter inside could better handle things again. The tracker was glad they had the foresight to clear their vision to try and assist, because otherwise they might have missed the show.

The decoys were approaching slowly, each having some kind of particular distraction- pointing a gun, spouting insults, fixing it's hair, strutting confidently forward- but Bloodhound saw Elliott easily. He had that nervous look like he was about to do something stupid, but Bloodhound would call it brave. Quickly running forward and sweeping a hand down to the ground to grab the axe from their childhood that they had lost in the scuffle with Caustic. The larger man picked the wrong target, firing and quickly realizing the mistake as the head of the axe was buried into his throat. Caustic turning to stare with wide eyes at the real Elliott to his right, scrambling at the fatal injury only for a second before falling to the ground with a limp thud. 

"You know for a guy that's good at detecting variables you.. you.. Ah, I don't know where I was going with that. Man that was stupid." Mirage reached up to flick the bangs from his face and smiled at the notification through the arena speakers that they had claimed championship. "Ya hear that! We won! No hard feelings?.. Ah, he.. probably can't hear me."

Bloodhound was staring. Elliott looked... Divine. Heaving controlled breaths from years of fighting in the ring, dirt dusted and the blood of their adversary splattered on him, and he wore all that with his usual charm. Twirling around with a grin that quickly faded away to panic as Mirage hurried over to Bloodhound. "Right! Shit, I got ya, Hound!"

Elliott reached down to grab at the tacker's arm, pulling them up swiftly. Bloodhound went with the pull, but quickly tugged Mirage in close to press the mouthpiece of their mask near his ear once they were stood up straight. "Ég ætla að gleypa þig þegar við komum heim, elskaðir."

**\--------**

"Aah." The memory had brought another flutter to their inner walls that caused Hound to breathe out a husky sound. A slight groggy sigh leaving Elliott as his hips shifted forward weakly. Excitement was quickly coming to the hunter at that noise. Feeling how the others cock was starting to fatten from their slow jerks.

Elliott's voice was rough from sleep. His voice was slurred enough that words were nonsensical, but the tracker could tell they were far from waking up. Bloodhound had found out early in their relationship just how difficult waking the man up was, they also found out how much he liked waking up to sexual attention.

Another unexpected thrust into their hand made Hound suck in their bottom lip to stop a proud grin from threatening to show, speeding up their hand on his cock. Moving in a gentle manner from the base to a quick squeeze in the middle and a twist to the head, just like he liked. Feeling a smear of precum against their palm at one particular twist had Bloodhound letting out a more vocal groan. Pressing their mouth to the base of his neck to muffle the sound with a drag of their teeth in a soft bite.

"Bll.. Hhh.. I. D.. Stoo..pp-Don't st..ooop.." When Mirage got to talking in his sleep the words and meanings are too cluttered any other time, but when Bloodhound does this to him, toys and plays with him like this, he seems to sing so much clearer.

Another nip of teeth, harder this tight, pulls against the flesh behind Elliott's ear. That earns a breathy moan and another jerk of his hips, his arm flops away from his shoulder and Bloodhound can see how those fingers are digging into the bedding. A whimper bubbles up from the man curled up in front of them and it's almost too much for Hound. The hunter bares their teeth in a soft clench of their jaw when a contraction of pleasure happens. Fumbling a hand down between their bodies, under the band of their underwear, coming in contact with what felt like wetness that had been building up for hours. Two fingers slipped between their folds onto either side of their clit giving the aching nub some much needed attention. Letting the fat clit be flicked and rocked side to side by the fingers, a soft gasp leaving them.

"Mm-Moore.." The muddled word spoken from Elliott had Bloodhound's blood running hot. Another flash of the previous night coming to mind. How they had their fingers buried into the mouthy trickster's hair in a tight fist, pulled back tight to their chest as they were speaking filth to him that he would not understand. Watching and listening how easily the man came apart on their strap-on only to have looked back over his shoulder with such a pleasure broken expression and asked for more.

Hound let out a long sigh at the memory and removed their hand from their sensitive clit, feeling how thick with fluids their fingers were they smirked. If that was what Mirage wanted... The tracker had to shift themself a bit to find a better position to work with. Shouldering Elliott onto his stomach just enough to gain access to his ass, unfortunately making it too difficult to keep playing with his length.

Bloodhound slowly sat themself up with a long breath in to calm down. Shifting to straddle one leg of his for a small bit of friction. Tucking a couple pieces of red hair behind their ear that was blocking their view. Elliott was a sight, well he usually always was, but right now... All splayed out on the bed. His mouth gaped with rapid breathing and brows knitted in pleasure. Hound licked their lips and gripped one of his cheeks to pull it aside. Pressing a single digit in slow and easily given their recent activities.

The hunter pressed in knuckle deep and curled their finger just the way Elliott had begged them for the other night. Slowly starting to rock against the straddled leg, getting lost in a steady rhythm of humping their cloth covered cunt against him with each brush of their fingertip to Mirage's prostate. Hound's movements becoming less calculated and much more pleasure seeking as time passed. The way Elliott was moaning into the pillow and grinding down into the bed had them so worked up they almost missed when there was a sudden jerk underneath them and Bloodhound looked to see a pair of wide eyes staring out into the room confused and excited.

"Good morning." They wasted no time in whispering a teasing greeting down at the other.

"H-Holy shit.. Hou-?- Mmm!!" The raspy voice from Mirage was quickly silenced by a couple gentle prods inside, causing him to immediately shrink back to a long whine. Turning himself to better lay on his stomach and folding his arms to bury his face into. Hiding a shamed face because already there was that tension building up. "Y-You have to give me a break.. Ev- Evenu- At some point, ya know that? O-Or this little victory vacation i-isn't gonna last as long as you think. F-Fuck I'm close.."

"It is not my fault..." When Bloodhound speaks there is that slight rasp in their voice, not from sleep, but from damage to the throat done long ago and the thickness of lust in their system. Yet still they manage to sound hauntingly powerful above the other legend. Especially when their words are punctuated with a skilled massage to those buzzing nerves ready to burst. "..you slátra so beautifully. Blóð lítur ljúffengt út á þig, elskaði."

A kneeing sound leaves Elliott's throat at the compliment. The man did not understand Bloodhound, but the words were said with a certain spice that got the point a crossed. Feeling the rising tension in his muscles Mirage tucks his head underneath his folded arms to hide himself, letting out a mantra of whines and moans until that tension snaps after a particularly pleasant handful of thrusts of Bloodhound's finger. Leaving Elliott frozen in a tight clench all over, hips jerking against the bed and letting out a loud groan. Feeling ribbons of heat escaping his cock in quick throbs, soaking away into the bed as quickly as they came. It was an intense feeling, being propelled into a climate this quickly straight out of sleep, and Elliott would be a liar if he said he did not find this intoxicating.

"That's it meistarinn minn.." Hound's voice purred above him, removing their fingers to lay down beside their partner. Letting a hand sooth over the back of Mirage's neck in a slow rub and watching as he eventually started to let his body relax enough to untuck his head from his arms, staring at Bloodhound with a lazy gaze and shaky breath.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep doing this, Hound." Mirage managed and chuckled tiredly, leaning into the other kneading out the knots in his neck.

"Then do not claim to want to 'rock my world' all week if you are not prepared, elskaður." Bloodhound pushed some loose curls off his sweat sticky forehead. Dipping their hand into his hair to give a couple scratches through the shaved sections.

"Hey, hey! I'm sticking to that claim. I can rock _your_ world all week, you just need to not rock mine so much. Surprised you actually got me up after last night.." The man mumbled the last comment to himself, not paying much attention until the hand massaging his scalp leaves and he refocuses himself onto Bloodhound. With a hard swallow Elliott feels his face going red staring at the disheveled appearance of the other. Elliott watched how they appeared to be lazily rubbing over a large soaked patch in their underwear, looking at him with blown out pupils and a far away expression. They were pale and speckled with dark beauty marks all over, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. "Damn. Actually you, uh.. Mind if I hold up that claim right now?"

The hunter laughs breathlessly at the way Elliott asks and gives an eager nod, smiling at how that excited grin spreads on the man's face and he shuffles himself over between their toned legs. Chewing a bit at the side of their bottom lip as they watched Elliott quickly tuck their thumbs around the band of their underwear to discard the clothing away, adding to the cluttered patches of clothing about the room.

Mirage feels an interested throb in his cock while getting comfortable. Staring at the short red curls on their mound dabbled with slick and catching how their hard clit jerked at the thought of getting attention. Mirage sounds both excited and surprised as he speaks. "Can't believe you're still like this..."

"Your fault." They counter with a sweet sigh and spreading their limbs open. 

Mirage gets a sheepish flush and tries burying that away by giving Hound some much deserved attention. "You really did get worked up over us winning, huh?" 

The man does not wait for a retort, instead wanting to work his mouth on something else besides sassing his partner. Leaning down to give the fat clit a long drag of his tongue, eyes lidded as he watched how Bloodhound reacted. Head of wild red hair tossing back and letting out a feral sound. Elliott took that as encouragement. Letting his tongue sink deeply into the warm walls of their cunt, working them with more eager movements than he usually did. They seemed like they had been waiting plenty for this, no need to go teasing them and earn himself a punishment when they got their senses back.

"Guð minn, Elliott." Bloodhound sounded dizzied off the pleasure, both toes and fingers curled up tight.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle me rocking your world this hard, babe?" Mirage decided now would be a good time to move away and mouth off, but he mistook their pleasure for submission, and very quickly got a hand fisted into his hair. Being dragged back down with a whine Elliott made sure to cover his mouth over their clit hastily, sucking and lapping at them with a renewed enthusiasm.

"Do not move until you have finished your job." The growled words had Mirage subtly nodding against their cunt, not daring to do more than that. The man tucked both arms underneath their legs to hold them close. Mirage was a good listener in the right situation Bloodhound had learned. A couple playful threats under sexual tension had seemed to always do the trick.

The trickster sucked harder at the other earning a satisfied yell from Bloodhound instead of their usual moaning. Having to really grip against their legs with his arms to keep Hound from smothering them around his head like they usually tried doing, a habit they had yet to break. Feeling the fingers leave his locks and instead reach over their head to squeeze tightly into the pillow Elliott took that was his cue to start ramping up his efforts. Letting his tongue work in quick circles and flicks until he felt Bloodhound start shaking.

The sudden gush of heat against his opened mouth let Elliott know the other was riding out an orgasm, feeling spasms against his tongue as he slowly slipped it through their folds and over the opening to their hole. Keeping his eyes locked onto the amazingly powerful figure in front of him arching and jerking around as they kept riding out their ecstasy. Elliott loved watching Bloodhound fall apart and get vulnerable in front of him, it was a reminder of the kind of trust they shared with one another.

"That good?" Elliott asked softly, smiling and rubbing against their trembling legs. "Looks like it's good. Think I out did myself this time."

"Sshh... Hrekkjóttur maður." Hound murmured through harsh quivering, reaching down to try covering the others mouth and ending up just relenting to scratching at his beard. Humming pleasantly as the waves of their release started settling into something more manageable, looking down with a soft grin at Mirage's puppy dog love expression he was giving them. "...Yes.. it was very good."

"Glad I could help. Now, about what I said earlier about wanting to take it easy on the world rockin'. I think I got _one_ more round in me. J-Just one more. Think we could do that?" Elliott tried casually asking, kissing up one of their legs with playful kisses.

That caused Bloodhound to laugh, stretching out comfortably on the bed, and giving him a soft expression. "One more then, elskaður"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be so, so appreciated! Thank you! :)
> 
> "Ég ætla að gleypa þig þegar við komum heim, elskaðir." - "I am going to devour you when we get home, beloved."
> 
> "..you slátra so beautifully. Blóð lítur ljúffengt út á þig, elskaður." - "..You slaughter so beautifully. Blood looks delicious on you, beloved."
> 
> "That's it meistarinn minn.." - "That's it my champion.."
> 
> "elskaður" - "beloved"
> 
> "Guð minn, Elliott." - "My god, Eliott"
> 
> "Sshh.. Hrekkjóttur maður." - "Sshh... Cocky man."


End file.
